PINKIE PIE LOVE STORY
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Pinkie pie goes to a cooking school. She meets a handsome stallion. What will happen between the? Read to find out. I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY, AND MY SISTER WROTE THIS STORY, IM JUST PUBLISHING IT. RATE AND REVIEW IT PLS.
Pinkie pie love story

Pinkie pie was waiting for her letter to go to a cooking school. Where is that letter I had been waiting for three days. Rainbow dash was flying as fast as light to Pie,Pinkie pie here is a letter for you "said Rainbow". Pie here, Pie was reading the letter and then started to jump up and down very fast. What does it say Pie "said Rainbow", well it said I can't go to the cooling school but that is why I am going, Pie said Rainbow do not do that again because I was hoping for you to go to that school. Hey Rainbow how did you get the letter "said Pie", well I was talking to the mail pony and I said is there a a letter for Pinkie pie and he said yes and I said I will take it to you "said Rainbow". Oh ok, I have to get my things ready said "Pinkie pie said". As fast as Rainbow Dash she got her things with a cupcake in her mouth. That was fast "said Rainbow", hey Rainbow I have a nickname for you Rain "ok said Rainbow Dash". Well bye I have to go to the school now "ok Pie see you about 14 days said Rain". When pinkie Pie got there she bumped into this pony but he crashed into Pie he had wings. "Sorry" I just can not get a landing right,when Pie looked up she say this pony in the air, the pony was blue with a pink hair and tail and his eyes was this color as blue as the sky, "it is ok said Pie". She said wow you look nice said Pie, what is your name "said Pie". My name is Blueberry Cupcake, I like your name, my name is Pinkie Pie call me Pie ok, fine with me "said Blueberry Cupcake". When they both got to the school there was a lot of pony's and they had to team up so Pie and Blueberry Cupcake teamed up because they was the only one left. Pie jumped up and down until they got to the rooms,we are roommates said Blueberry Cupcake, he was so happy to be teammates and roommates with Pie. The next day, Pie was walking to the room when she bumped into her friend when she was little,Pie is that you said a sweet voice, Strawberry Cake oh hi sorry about that "said Pie. Strawberry Cake color was a bright green, her hair and her tail was a bright red as a strawberry and her eyes was the color as the sun. No I am sorry for going away to a school where I didn't even see you or talk to you "said Strawberry Cake", no need to say sorry, I know why you moved away to go to a school at that time I moved to a town and I had a lot of new friends there but you are my BBBFF still. See you around "said Strawberry Cake, Pie went back into her room, that was a long time you was gone said Blueberry, well I bumped into my BBBFF she was my old friend that loves to cook just like me and you her room was right down the hall from us "said Pie". Ok, now lets get sown sleep "said Blueberry, Pie went to her biggest cupcake bed. Well the next day, Pie was up making some lunch for Blueberry, when Blueberry got up and said come on, here is some lunch I made you and they both gave each other a bag the bag was pink. We are going to be late said Pie and they both was running as fast as light. When they got there, there teacher said take a sit Pinkie Pie and Blueberry Cupcake, they both was making cupcakes and Blueberry had to stop Pie for putting hot sauce in the cupcakes. Well the teacher came to Pie and Blueberry table ready to taste there cupcakes, well the cupcake castle is great said but what about the cupcakes. She put a cupcake into her mouth "WOW" that was so good you both get a A+ from me the taste is so great. Then the next few weeks the big test was tomorrow and Blueberry was happy to ask Pie to go to the biggest party of the school year. When Pie and Blueberry got to the test the teacher said you two are not doing this test I tasted all of your cupcakes, cakes and other things you called them you both pass the test so go back and get ready for the biggest party for the ponds that passed. Pie "Said Strawberry" I am so happy that you passed and I passed to and oh Blueberry wants to ask you something. Ok Strawberry can you leave mine and Blueberry room and go get ready "said Pie. When Strawberry left, Blueberry ask Pie will she go to the party with her and Pie said yes very loud. Rain and all of her friends came and got her ready, Poe so had to yell at the friends and said stop too much makeup, ok "said the 5 Friends. Well here I go said Pie, Blueberry looked up and saw Pie and his mouth came open and Pie said what, well you look great said Blueberry.

THE EUD NEXT BOOK NOW

 **THXS FOR READING FOLLOW ME IF YOU LIKE THE BOOKS**

 **I DID NOT WRITE THIS MY LITTLE SISTER DID BUT, RATE AND REVIEW IT PLS. OH AND PLS TELL ME WHICH STORY IS TO WRITE NEXT THE CHOICES ARE:RAINBOW DASH, APPLEJACK,RAITY,PINKIE PIE, OR FLUTTERSHY.**


End file.
